All That Glitters Is Red
is the fifth quest in the Scarnica Questline. Requirements #'Breaching the Forge' quest complete. Objectives #Follow Theodar to the campsite. #Listen to Theodar's story.] Description I shall tell you about the weapon. Walkthrough Follow Theodar. *Theodar: Follow, we'll discuss this around a nice fire, the cold from killing is getting to me. *Theodar: Alright, spark a flame, and... bam. *Theodar: Ok, as you all know, I'm on your side. *Theodar: My forces and I are working on a faction called the Scarlet Redemption. We're here to free this bloodsoaked land from the taint and wrath of an enemy so deadly, he strikes fear, and death. *Maljuris: There's someone big behind all of this? *Argyn: Great, Rhyentoth wasn't it then, nor those bastards in the Forge? *Theodar: Zonthar was one of the royal knights of Scarnica, corrupted by his taint. *Kalgerith: Who's "he"? *Theodar: Ahem... K'ril Xarkoroth. *Kalgerith: What?! *Kalgerith: THE K'ril Xarkoroth? The Godslayer? The one who slew some of the Old Gods in the Battle of Vyre Watch? *Theodar: That's the one. I don't know what happened, something to do with an orb or something earlier, but he's back, and he's destroyed the good of Scarnica. *Kalgerith: What is Scarnica? *Theodar: The anvil of your weapon, and many others like it. *Theodar: Akrisad is my best friend, I don't know if he's still alive, but he's a fearless bastard. He gave Scarlance to your dad, since they were friends way back when in exchange for some powerful mining functions. Your dad saved me from one of K'ril's agents back then, and so, I owe my life to him, but his loss is saddening. *Kalgerith: Yes, I've dealt with the bastard back in the Remnants. A thorn out of my side. *Theodar: Thank you. I wish I could kill him myself, but, I'm not strong enough. *Theodar: Anyway. A few weeks ago, K'ril lost many of forces, and had to find a haven to barrack more. So, he raided Scarnica, possibly killing Akrisad, and now uses it as a throne. His loyal henchmen are mostly demons, but different powered demons. *Kalgerith: Do you know the history behind Scarnica? *Theodar: Not exactly, maybe Akrisad can tell you that. The goal of our faction is to restore Scarnica to it's former glory. Your dagger can point you there, in fact, I assume it's where it's headed. *Kalgerith: So dad knew all along. *Theodar: Your father was a wise, and intelligent man. I only wish he died the way he wanted. *Kalgerith: Likewise, when do we leave? *Theodar: Let's try for tomorrow morning, my men need rest and rations. No point zerging it right? *Kalgerith: Agreed. Does K'ril have any weakness? *Theodar: Not that I know of yet, Akrisad may know, if he's alive. *Theodar: You better keep that on you, that Scarnium dagger is worth something more than just a blood letter. *Kalgerith: I'll keep it on myself, thanks for the info. *Theodar: Help me help you, you seem to do the same. *Kalgerith: Well met friend, tomorrow awaits. *Theodar: Aye. Progress Kalgerith: Thank you for everything, friend. Theodar: My pleasure. Completion Theodar: How was it friend? Updated with everything? Rewards 100,000 (100 Silver) Category:Scarnica Questline quests